The Halfa Project: Let's Play a Game
by serpentineSyrup
Summary: A rumor is flying around the Ghost Zone and Danny refuses to believe it. When it turns out that it's true, what will our hero do when faced with a choice. Kill or be killed? Post-PP. T for later violence. Contains OCs, not any DxOC. Mentioned DannyxSam.
1. Prologue

Timeline: Post PP, Four years later  
Universe: Original  
Where the characters are: Danny, Valerie-Amity University (Paranormal Science)  
Sam- Georgetown University (Environmental Law)  
Tucker- Princeton University (Technology and Engineering)  
Jazz- Harvard (Psychology)

This is the prologue of my new story. It's the first fanfiction I've ever posted on this site. Updating will probably be slow.

Edit:/ Changed a few things. Nothing major

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Danny sighed into the phone and rolled his eyes, "Sam I am fine. Amity hasn't had many big attacks since you checked twenty minutes ago. If I'm in trouble, I will call you."

There was the sound of shuffling over the line, _"I'm sorry, I just worry about you a lot. Forget goth indifference."_ His four-year girlfriend replied.

"I'm sorry you don't have enough faith in my abilities to not cluck over me like a mother hen," Danny retorted and turned the door knob to his dorm room.

_"I have faith in you!" _Sam protested,_ "What do you expect me to do when you and Valerie are the only skilled ghost hunters in Amity at the moment? No offense meant about your parents."_

"Non taken. I'm pretty sure we'll be okay. Valerie and I have come a long way, and if we need your help I'll teleport over to you and Tucker and bring you here." Danny pushed his door open before closing it behind him and shook his backpack off his shoulders.

_"Okay..."_ There was a pause, _"I love you, don't get hurt. Bye."_

"Love you too, bye"

The line went dead and Danny closed his phone he looked up and jumped, surprised to see not his roommate but a stranger in his dorm. The girl was sitting cross legged on his roommate's bed and staring at him, one hand clutching her head and the other resting in her lap.

"Uhm, hi?" He said, but only earned a blink in reply.

He vaguely recognized her from his Paranormal Science class and struggled to think of her name. When nothing came to mind he rubbed the back of his neck and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Okay, girl, could you get out of my dorm?" He asked gently.

She hesitated before picking her words, and when she spoke her voice was very soft but thick with an Irish accent, "You might want to listen to what I have to say..."

Danny mentally groaned, this was probably another crazy fangirl who wanted to admit her "undying love" for him. Ever since the disasteroid incident and his secret was revealed, it was hard to go a week without someone trying to break him and Sam up.

"Just get out, not interested in you because I already have a girlfriend." He huffed, feeling irritated.

She looked confused at what he said and than grinned, "Sorry, this is not that kind of important. It is about a very terrifying rumor that happens to be flying around the Ghost Zone." She grimaced and pulled her hand away from her head. Green and red blood covered it and he saw globs of it in her orange hair. "Could I have some water and a Tylenol?"

He stared at her hand, eyes wide before nodding and grabbing his backpack. He took out a box of Motrin and a water bottle, "Is Motrin fine?" He asked worriedly. Seeing people hurt always set him on edge.

She nodded and Danny tossed the items in question to her, "Where did you get that gash on your head?" He asked after she downed two pills and half of the water in the bottle.

"Ugh, I got it from some brawny ghost after spying on the construction of the new arena." She answered truthfully and grimaced again.

Danny felt uneasy at her multicolor blood but decided to ignore that fact, "What new arena? There's nothing being built in Amity."

"Not Amity, the Zone."

That set off alarm bells in his head, only ghosts or those familiar with the ghost realm called it the Zone instead of the _Ghost _Zone. He gave her a weird look, which she returned with a sigh.

"I am like you, Phantom. I was just picking up on gossip from Kitty before doing homework."

"Like me? What is that supposed to mean?..." He trailed off and thought for a moment before it came to him. "You're a ghost! No, my ghost sense didn't go off which would mean...You're a halfa?" He felt extremely confused, weren't he, Vlad, and Dani the only halfas?

"Exactly. There are more halfas in this world than you believe, most of them are only known to be full ghosts by the members in the Zone. Word of you got around so quickly because you began using your powers for good." She paused and glanced up, "I can show you my ghost form later if you don't believe me."

This news made his head spin. There were more halfas? How many were there exactly? It was...odd. He decided to ask about the rumor before she said something else that made him this confused. "Anyways...What is this rumor you're talking about?"

Sabrina tapped her fingers against her chin and frowned, "It is not exactly a rumor anymore since I snooped around and found the construction site. It has a ring of truth to it now. There's something called the Halfa Project."

Danny's brows creased and waited for her to continue.

"Apparently, Pariah Dark had a son who never manifested a ghost form until someone stumbled through a natural portal that went back in time and put it in his head that power was important. So, when he died he had an obsession to keep him attached to Earth.

"Since Fright Knight's turning against the crown isn't a secret, Pariah's son wants the strongest ghost as his personal guard before he claims to be King of the Ghost Zone. Halfas happen to be the strongest kind of ghost, so he's making an arena where he can summon all existing ghost hybrids and duel them against each other until he has the strongest ghost. After that, he will conquer the Ghost Zone part by part until he his supreme ruler. There are gaps in the plan, but you can't get everything from gossip."

Danny's jaw dropped and stared at her like she was crazy, which she was. There was no way that was nothing but a frootloop-y scheme to get him into a mental panic. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and scowled.

She winced at his glare, "That was my first reaction but if you want I can bring you to the construction in the Zone."

Danny crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, "There is no way that's true now _get out._"

Sabrina's eyes widened and she shot up to her feet, "I'm telling the truth, I _can't lie!_ You need to do something about! Anything!" She shouted.

"And why should I do something?" He inquired, tempted to go ghost and get the crazy chick out by force.

"Because you are the savior of the Ghost Zone! You are the savior of the world! This involves you as much as it involves me."

He hesitated slightly, his hero complex and obsession kicking in, but he pushed it down as much as possible. Two white rings formed around Danny's waist and moved upward, changing his jeans and red sweatshirt into a black and silver jumpsuit with a DP insignia. "I'll force you to get out, I really am tired of listening to you spew lies in attempt to get into my head." He bluffed.

The carrot top bit her lip and stared at him for a moment before turning intangible, appearing to be a transparent hologram, and sinking through the floor.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked to his side at his discarded backpack before taking out his laptop, sitting down on his bed, and beginning to work on an essay for Paranormal Science. He only tapped out a few sentences before paranoia and guilt settled in and he began to wonder if the supposed other halfa was really telling the truth.

* * *

Love it?  
Hate it?  
Have any advice?  
Just leave a review, it's greatly appreciated. :3


	2. Chapter 1 Lies

**_AN:/_ ****I'm really, really sorry about not updating for months. I noticed a giant plot hole in some character interaction between two OCs and I ended up having to re outline a lot of the story and add another character. My next update won't be as far away though! This was only skimmed over for errors, so please point out the obvious ones to me. Also, b****efore you freak out and accuse me of DannyxOC, Rina is just a bit motherly and worries too much. There _will _be a character with a crush on Danny though, but it's one of those shallow celebrity crushes that will never be returned.**

**Anyways, thank you for favorites and follows, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Current Review Reply:

**_Pure__ Gamer_****_: _Sorry about the wait! I truly am. Thank you though. :3 I don't plan on abandoning the idea, no matter how long it takes me to update.**

Review Replies from Before:

_**Pure Gamer: **_**Thanks, it feels nice for someone to compliment my writing skills since it's the only part of me that cares what people think. I'll continue writing, but this story might be delayed for a while.**

**_coopt98:_ The amount is still undecided, most of them are going to be nameless and there is a lot of OC death. It's all you are getting out of me. Sorry about the wait. ^-^"**

**_KPtwistepghost:_ Compliment about Rina is greatly appreciated. She went through a bunch of character drafts before I allowed her within twenty yards of this story. If I do finish the story it should be a pretty long trilogy. I'll try to write as good as a can in the future~ [Yes, it will have some aspects similar to Hunger Games. Not many though]**

**_Once a Blue Moon:_ I don't like OCxDanny couples. Neither do I like DxS but it's better than OCxD. It _is_ easier to develop a character without romance; I totally agree. Yup, yet again it will be_ slightly_ similar to Hunger Games.**

* * *

Danny looked at Valerie and adjusted the straps of his backpack awkwardly. Explaining to one of your best friends about the newest lunatic in town never went well, no matter how carefully you said it. She continued to stare at him blankly and he coughed uncomfortably.

"There's another half ghost going to Amity U?" Valerie asked for the third time.

Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck absent-mindedly, "Yes, how many times do I need to repeat it?"

"Sorry," Valerie scrunched up her nose, "it's just hard to swallow; you, Vlad, and Danielle were the only halfas before. I just hope she's wrong about this whole conspiracy and is just another fruitloop for your sake."

"Same here, but than we'd have to find out her crazy schemes, and I was getting used to Vlad's absence." Danny paused and a wolfish grin crept onto his face, "What's holding you back from going after her with guns blazing?"

She glared at him, "After I found out Fenton and Phantom were one in the same, I have been trying to keep myself from jumping to conclusions."

"How's that going?" He joked.

"Four years, strong." Valerie muttered and continued to scowl at him, "Anyways, don't you have Spanish class to get to?"

Danny slid his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. "2:15 already! I need to get going, see ya' later Val!"

He waved to Valerie before running away from their spot outside the dining hall and towards the class building. Class on the opposite side of campus just had to start in five minutes. Great, just peachy. He thought with a huff and added some of the speed from his ghost half to his already top notch run.

Danny tried to slow down when seeing the building, but he hadn't gotten use to the supernatural run yet. Besides, flying through the air was one thing, running across a college campus with buildings to run into was another. He smacked into the brick wall, inches away from the door and groaned, rubbing the new bump on his forehead.

"I guess I don't need ghosts to get beat up," He thought out loud with a slight laugh.

A girl in his class, showing too much skin to be considered modest, giggled at his antics and waggled her fingers in the air. She flipped her ponytail over one shoulder and opened the door, holding it open long enough for him to slip in.

"Thanks," He shot back to her, who in return blushed.

It seemed like his Phangirls still couldn't handle him so much as saying thanks to them before they got tongue tied. He restrained himself from shaking his head and went over to his seat. Danny set his backpack on the floor, sat down in his chair, and got out his Spanish book.

He leafed through the section of the book they were taking a quiz for today, not even paying attention to the words on the page. His mind was a million miles away, but he forced himself to come down a little and at least try on the Spanish test. Danny did a quick scan of the pages before he heard the creaking door swing open again.

"Hola clase, lo siento llego tarde," Mrs. Mata, the Spanish teacher, said.

She smiled broadly and walked over to her desk, picking up a stack of papers. "I hope you remembered today's test," She chirped and began to pass out the papers. "Libros de distancia, no se habla."

Danny looked at the page once more before shutting his book and slipping it into his backpack. He refrained from rolling his eyes at the perky teacher's usual Spanglish while she taught. He grabbed a pencil from the side pocket on his bag and twirled it between his fingers while waiting to get his test.

He was sitting in the back of the room, so he was the last to get the quiz, and by the time he got it everyone else was working silently. Danny stared down at the test and sighed when realizing the first three questions were about translating chunks of text from books into English. He slowly worked, checking over the his answers before he went on to the next question.

After nearly all of the period he stood up and walked to Mrs. Mata's desk. He set the test down on the pile of other papers and returned to his seat. There were three more students working on their quizzes, so Danny took the opportunity to read what was assigned in Chemistry. He only read a few paragraphs when a familiar cloud of blue mist exited his mouth. Danny silently gasped and shivered at the icy feeling, still not used to it four years later, and raised his hand.

Mrs. Mata had just gotten the last test and looked up from her computer screen,"Si?" The teacher asked.

"May I be excused?" He asked. Most teachers understood that he had ghost problems and were pretty lenient as long as he got his work done.

Mrs. Mata raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. He blankly stared at her for a few moments before he sighed.

"Puedo ser excusado?" He asked is Spanish.

The teacher nodded with a slight smile and Danny jumped out of his seat, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder.

He jogged out of the Foreign Language building and shut the door behind him. The loud groan that came from the door made him make a mental note to suggest to the teachers to get the hinges oiled. He let two white rings slide across his body, transforming him into Danny Phantom, and took off into the air. He didn't notice any screaming or panicking so he considered that it could just be a passing specter.

Danny ran his fingers through his snow white hair and stopped in midair, scanning his surroundings. _Maybe the ghost is one of the stronger ones in Amity?_ He suggested to himself. _No, my parents would have called to tell me by now._ He pursed his lips and considered letting the ghost be if he or she wasn't causing any damage.

"Hey kid!"

He turned his head sharply to the side, "Uh, hi Johnny." He said uncertainly.

Johnny was leaning forward on his bike handles, directly below him, with Kitty wrapping both of her slim arms around his waist. They both had worried looks on their face.

Jonny tilted his head back and whispered something to Kitty which he barely even caught, _"Why are we even helping him, again?"_

_"We're doing Claire a favor, that's why." _Kitty snapped.

_"Where is she anyways? Shadow should be back by now."_

A dark blur zoomed past Danny as he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for some sort of explanation or something. The blur slowed down to reveal Shadow, holding a squirming girl. Her bright red hair made it easy for him to recognize her as the crazy chick from yesterday.

"Let me go!" Sabrina yelled out, squirming in the grasp of the ghost shadow. "You are very my luck counters your shadow, Johnny, or else who knows what terrible things could happen to me!"

Shadow released the carrot top and she fell a few feet to the ground with a _thud. _She seemed unfazed though, and she simply stood up and brushed off her jeans. She tilted her head to the side and stared at Danny a few moments, before a deep blush spread across her freckled cheeks. She attempted to splutter out some form of apology, but it was just unintelligible babble to him.

"Well, now what?" He asked with a sharp edge, gaze flickering between Sabrina and the pair of ghosts.

"It's no secret anymore!" Kitty blurted out, eyes wide with panic.

_"Huh?" _Danny's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he was seriously confused.

Either the two were also in on this bizarre "rumor" or it was the real deal.

He sincerely hoped it was the former.

"What she means, kid, is that this thing is going to go down _soon._" Johnny spat.

Danny felt his heartbeat quicken and his mouth go dry. He tried to chuckle, as if this didn't bother him but it fell short. He saw Rina cover her mouth with a hand and glance back at him. Two orange rings formed at her waist and travelled in different directions. It seemed like she was really a halfa, but that didn't really concern him now.

"Now? They were barely done with the arena when I checked," Rina exclaimed, floating up to become level with him.

"Well, apparently they work fast." Johnny grumbled, "We just came to warn you, but there's only so much you can do now."

The biker clicked a button and a swirling portal appeared before them. Kitty gave a slight wave as they drove the motorcycle through the portal, and they were gone.

A sigh came from beside him, "I do not know what to do." The girl murmured softly.

"I don't either," Danny replied, "You know, I'm sorry for not believing you yesterday."

"I would not have believed myself either, do not worry about it." She looked over at him and tried to smile to show it was okay.

"Can you give me a second? I'm going to make a call," He told her, earning a nod in response.

He pulled his phone from the pocket of his human form, something he had learned to do in Senior year, and dialed Sam's number. He brought the phone up to his ear and bit his lip. It rang several times before an answer came.

_"Hey Danny! How's everything going?"_

"Sam I..." His voice trailed off and he tried to search for words that would tell her what he needed to say without worrying her.

_"Danny, what is it?"_

"There's going to be a lot going on and I'm not sure when I'll see you ag-"

His voice cute off sharply as he lurched forward and his stomach spun. He felt bile raise to the back of his throat and he panicked slightly. His mind throbbed in confusion as his vision was suddenly engulfed in green. He looked around frantically for Sabrina, needing something familiar. All he saw was the bright swirls of green and suddenly everything turned white, nearly blinding him. He covered his eyes with his arm until it suddenly dimmed. He felt himself slam into something, the impact taking his breath away.

Danny stayed still. Moving proved to send shooting pain through his body, so he settled on listening to the rustling noise beside him.

What had happened?  
Where was he?  
Why did everything ache?

The questions covered his thoughts until he didn't know up from down.

And then the pain was gone.

He eased open his eyes to see Sabrina in her ghost form standing over him, her hands surrounded in a pale orange glow. He deep blue hair had been pulled out of its pony tail and framed her gray face. Her lips were pulled down in a worried frown and her eyebrows creased.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting up. "And what did you just do?"

"We got pulled into the Zone somehow," She answered, pausing for a few seconds. "I used my special power on you. Healing Spores. It doesn't actually heal anything, but it makes the pain go away."

He nodded, slightly impressed at what she did, and stood up. He glanced around and noted that they were in a room with gray walls and a dark wood floor. It was completely bare, and on the door was a sheet of white paper.

He walked over to the door and plucked the paper off of the wood. There was a short written on it with small, harsh handwriting.

"What does it say?" Sabrina asked, approaching him.

_"Welcome to the Game."_ He read off.

Those four words alone sent shivers down his spine and made him feel very afraid.


End file.
